The Meadow
by greenpeach20
Summary: This is Edward and Bella's first Valentine's Day. I hope you like it


The Meadow

Bella and I had left the house at five. Emmett had went to go get Rosalie's necklace and Rosalie was busy making preparations for when he got back. I tried to ignore their thoughts, but it was impossible. I practically dragged Bella out the door in a desperate attempt to get away from what those two were planning to do to each other. Bella figured out what was bothering me initially and didn't ask for an explanation.

We were running around the forest and had already taken down a few mountain lions, though that wasn't the reason I had brought her out here. I hated admitting this, but this was technically our first Valentine's Day. Two years ago I hadn't known her and the year after that I wasn't there. I knew how much I had hurt her and it still made me sick to think about it. She had never made a point of reminding me of that, but sometimes, when it would slip, it hurt to hear it. I wanted to make this day special. She still hated getting presents, so a necklace or any other form of jewelry like what Emmett was getting Rosalie was out of the question. And we didn't eat, so chocolate was out to. And I's had my fill of traveling for the time being and wanted to keep it close to home this year.

I wasn't sure about Bella, but I knew that this was my first Valentine's Day to. I had never had anyone to share anything with or wanted to share anything with until Bella. Now that I had her, I wanted to give her everything, at least as much as she would let me give her. She had already given me more than I ever thought it possible for me to have. I wanted to return the favor.

We were hunting true, put I had another plan in store. While I was hunting the other day, I had set up a little spot where Bella and I could be alone and appreciate the sun together. I was taking her to our meadow. We hadn't been there since the day Victoria and her newborn army had been destroyed. She doesn't remember everything about being human, but she made a point of remembering anything that had us together. I wanted to add a pleasant memory to that meadow. I didn't take her directly there. I took her around in a circle for about an hour so that she wouldn't immediately know we were going there. She stayed close to me throughout the trip, not asking any questions as to what we were doing. I assumed that she knew that I had something planned, but she had simply decided to be patient. Then she stopped abruptly, and this took me by surprise. Why had she stopped? I turned around and ran back to her. I saw her just standing there, not really doing anything but smiling at me. One of the many moments I desperately wished I could hear what she was thinking. I smiled back at her.

"Why did you stop?" I asked her. She just smiled wider and walked closer to me. When she stood right in front of me she took my face into her hands. One of my hands lifted to hers where it rested on my face. I took that hand and kissed her palm and then her wrist. She still smelled delicious, but in a different way. She no longer smelled like the most delicious blood. Now she smelled like sugar coated passion fruit, cherries and cactus flowers. It was better than any smell in the world. I was about to kiss her lips when she put two fingers on mine to stop me. I was confused as to why she would do that. But she still smiled lovingly at me, like she was looking at the sun for the very first time. Then her hands went back to holding my face. Then she began to concentrate. I saw so many images. The first time we met flashed into my head. Our first conversation, our first kiss, followed by our many others, the moment that we were reunited in Italy, the nights that I had spent at her house, the night I had asked her to marry me, that day in the meadow shortly thereafter, when she saw me while she was walking down the aisle, letting me feel every shred of love that she had felt for me at that moment, our wedding night, followed by our many nights of love making. It took everything in me not to ravish her right there. She showed me everything in great detail, and I was hardening right in front of her. But I needed to keep calm and in control. I still wanted to take her to the meadow. I wanted this to be a day she would never forget (figuratively speaking). The images stopped when she showed me a scene of me giving her a chaste kiss this morning before we ran off to go hunting. When the last of the images entered my mind, I opened my eyes to look at her. She was still smiling at me and was about to reach her head up to kiss me, but I stopped her by placing two of my fingers on her lips. "I want to take you somewhere special, Bella. I want to give you another memory that you will be able to show me." She just smiled back at me.

I took her hand and ran her straight to the meadow. It took us ten minutes to get there because I had been leading her on such a tangent. But when we got there, she just stared at the meadow. She looked at everything and admired all of the flowers that were already bloomed there. She was seeing this meadow for the first time with new eyes. Much stronger eyes. I led her with me towards the middle of the meadow. I sat down on the grass and pulled her with me. When I got her attention, she smiled at me again and showed me that I now had her undivided attention. Our skin sparkled in the sunlight like diamonds. God, she was so beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" I touched her cheek gently and caressed her cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into my palm. He skin was so soft, like touching a much purer form of silk. She took in my scent before she answered me.

"I was thinking about the things that have happened in this meadow. The first time I had come here it was with you and everything in the meadow was so beautiful. The flowers were in bloom, the sun was sparkling off of your skin and we were just talking and enjoying each other's company. The second time I was here, I was alone." I knew she was trying to bring up a bad memory, but the thought stung me deep anyway. She had, but I knew I would never forgive myself for ever leaving her, no matter what the reason. She continued to talk. "But then I had seen Laurent in the meadow. It had given me an odd sense of hope. He was proof that you had existed and that you were out there somewhere. I was lucky that Jacob and his pack were there to save me when the reunion got a little out of hand." That stung to. She hadn't been the one to tell me about that incident. Jacob had. It had been when we were still on bad terms. He had still loved Bella and was trying to show me everything that had happened when I had left. I had shown me everything, and that moment in the meadow was one of them. She never answered me about when I asked, so eventually, I stopped asking. This was the first time she had ever been the one to bring it up. "The third time I came to this meadow was with you again. We had just defeated Victoria. I remember that time so well. It was such a happy moment for me. I felt so happy to be with you and to know that I would really be with you forever. Everything that I had ever wanted seemed to be so close that I could taste it. I had come so close to making love to you that day, but I told myself that I wanted to do everything right. And I'm glad that I did." It still amazed me that this woman could love me so much. I took her face in my hands and looked at her. She was still smiling.

"I want to create another memory for you here Bella." Without giving her a chance to respond, I crushed my lips onto hers. She tasted so sweet. She opened her mouth immediately to let me in. Every taste of her mouth was better than the one before. She moaned when our tongues dueled for dominance. It lasted forever. I tasted every part of her that I could. Her teeth, her cheeks, her tongue, the roof of her mouth and her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down with her into the grass. I sucked on her lip and she sucked on mine. She moaned as I kissed her and I hardened again. I began to kiss along her cheek and to her ear, where I sucked on her ear and traced her ear with my tongue. She shivered from the sensation. I felt a flow of pride that I did this to her. One of her hands was threaded through my hair and her other hand began to trail down my chest. Her hand began to unbutton my shirt slowly. When she finished unbuttoning my shirt and kept rubbing my chest. I brought one of my hands to her chest and began to massage her breast. She moaned again. My mouth began to trail down her neck, sucking every place a pulse had once been. The hand that had been massaging her breast trailed down her body until I reached the bottom of her shirt. I lifted her shirt as my hand trailed up her body. When my hand reached the bottom of her bra, I lifted that up with my fingers and covered her bare breast with my whole hand. She took in a sharp breath from the feeling of my hand on her breast.

"Edward." Her voice was airy. Like listening to the wind. It was more of a moan than anything. I squeezed her breast, wanting to hear the sound again. "Edward." She said it louder this time. I wanted her so badly. I felt like I wanted to consume her, mold her into me. My hand pulled up her shirt and her bra, and then her beautiful chest was fully exposed to my appreciative view. The breast that had been getting attention from my hand was now getting attention from my mouth. Her nipple stood to attention from the feel of my mouth. She tasted wonderful. She moaned again and again. I sucked and bit and licked her more times than even I could count. When I had finished with her left breast, I gave my attention to her right. Her hands were in my hair, pulling at the strands, threatening to pull them all out. My mouth trailed down her body. I kissed her ribs. When she was human she had been ticklish there and squirmed every time I kissed her there. Though she wasn't ticklish anymore, she still shivered with pleasure every time I kissed her there. After I kissed her several times and sucked her flesh, I trailed farther down her body to her naval. I licked her naval and kissed her sweetly. Then I trailed down further. I spread her thighs apart with my shoulders and let my hand trail in between. I lifted two fingers inside her and she screamed out. I pressed my thumb to her nub and rubbed her. She cried out again. My face trailed back up her body, kissing her at all her favorite spots on her way up, and kissed her passionately. I kept rubbing her with my thumb and moving my fingers inside her, and she kept moaning into my mouth while I was kissing her. I felt her body begin to tighten more and more. She was screaming into my mouth. Then she stopped screaming, not because she was done, but because the pleasure was too much.

Her grip on me continued to tighten with each thrust of my hand and each movement of my thumb. Her fingers were digging into my back like claws, trying to fuse me with her. Her silence turned into tortured whimpers, which turned into loud moans that then became her scream of release. And I took my lips from hers and let her scream to the world. Her body tightened around my fingers and refused to let me go and her body was shaking violently with the strength of her release. She held her breath and then began to pant heavily while she was coming back down to earth, even though she didn't need to pant. I kept rubbing her as she came down from her high and she moaned from the impact. I kissed her again and then let my lips trail down her body once again with the same strategic stops. But this time I didn't stop at her naval. Her legs were open to me and I couldn't help but let myself in. My tongue ran over her slit and her nub and she whimpered.

"Edward" She moaned my name. It was such a beautiful sound. I took the nub into my mouth and sucked it greedily, earning a loud scream from her. I licked her nub forever, letting her feel my tongue run over her most sensitive part. Then once again she reached a point where she couldn't make a sound. She was chocking on the words without even chocking. Her hands threaded back into my hair and pulled hard. I tightened my grip on her hips, trying to force her closer to me. And then she once again screamed out to the world with the force of her release. I licked her two more times after, and then came back up her body. Her eyes were far away looking, like I had just woke her up from an amazing dream. She moved her left hand to my pants. She undid my belt buckle, unbuttoned my khaki slacks, and let me out with my erection standing proud. We looked into each other's eyes as I entered her. She moaned when I entered her tight body. She was still recovering from her high when I began to move slowly. She moaned over and over again. We kissed several kisses that never seemed to be enough. I trailed one of my hands back down her body until I reached her nub again and began to rub relentlessly. My other hand trailed up her arm, which was thrown above her head, and laced through her fingers. I kept a steady pace at first. Her moans only adding to the tight, warm, slick sensation I was feeling. My lips trailed back to her ear and my breath ran over her ear.

"I love you Bella." I groaned in between thrusts. "So much. I don't know where or what I would be without you." I knew she already knew that, but I wanted to say it to her. I wanted to say it to her every moment of every day. She moaned at my words, finding joy in their passion and sincerity.

"I love you too Edward." She moaned loudly when I began to move faster from her words. "I need you so much Edward. More than anything I've ever needed in my entire life." She last few words came out as screams and my pace quickened yet again. She was so warm and slick. I fit into her like a tight fitting glove and my mind went blank. The sensations I was feeling were too much, far too much. I couldn't keep my eyes open for fear they would pop out somehow. I couldn't breathe for fear that I was start screaming profanities. Venom was stinging in my mouth. My face was still nestled into the nook of her neck and shoulder. I felt heavy, but I felt like I could fly away. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, bringing me closer down onto her. Her hands never let go of my hair as I thrust into her over and over again. She was tightening around me and I couldn't think of anything but the pleasure. I was soaring. I felt like I was swiftly climbing higher into the sky. Her body's grip on me kept getting tighter and tighter until I couldn't stand it. But I refused to let myself cum until she did. She wasn't screaming anymore, she was close. So close. And so was I. My eyes went into the back of my head. My hand began to rip into the ground, trying desperately to get a grip onto the earth so that I wouldn't float away with sheer pleasure. Her screams began to echo through the air again. She was screaming my name to the world, letting them know who was making her feel the way she was feeling right now. I was filled with pride from the knowledge that I could do this to her. I was grunting now. Her grip on me had gotten impossibly tighter as her release hit her like a bullet. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I grunted her name one last time, and released. She moaned when I did. The sound was so blissfully satisfied. And she was, as was I. I kissed her then. I kissed her the same way I did every time after we made love. I licked her lips and sucked on her bottom lip. When I was done with that, I looked into her eyes, getting harder inside her already.

"I love you Bella. More than words can say." She smiled at me with a dazed look on her face. She took her hands away from my hair and put them on my face. She gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Edward. I really……truly….love you." I kissed her then. I wanted her already. More than I could explain. I moved inside her with power and force right out. She screamed and moaned my name over and over again as I thrust. When we both reached our blissful high again, we kissed, said our I love yous and started all over again. We didn't stop until the sun went down and our skin stopped glittering in the sunlight. "We should get home. I want to see how Renesmee liked the gift Jacob got her."

"What did he get for Nessie?" I hadn't heard his thoughts about it. I think he wanted to make sure that I would never found out and was sure to never think about it in front of me or anywhere near me.

"I helped him make a puppy looking russet wolf plush toy. He didn't know anything about sowing and somehow he thought I did." I laughed lightly. "But we found a guideline for a stuffed dog toy and winged it from there. I have to admit that he did a hell of a good job. He pricked his fingers so many times you'd think he would have bled to death." I laughed again.

"I'm curious to see how it turned out." With that, we got our clothes back on and walked hand and hand back to the house. Emmett and Rosalie were still celebrating Valentine's Day judging by the sounds that were still coming from upstairs. Thankfully, at least their minds, for the time being, were completely blank. I tried not to think about why that would be. Before we entered the house, I looked at Bella and gave her one last passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Love."

"Happy Valentine's Day Edward."


End file.
